jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Straszliwiec Straszliwy
Straszliwiec Straszliwy (ang. Terrible Terror) — mały gatunek smoka, przedstawiciel ognistej klasy. Wygląd Ten malutki smok przypomina kształtem jaszczurkę lub warana. Ma kilkadziesiąt centymetrów długości. Jest bardzo zwinny i szybki, co zawdzięcza smukłemu ciału i mocnym nogom. Wzdłuż szyi, grzbietu i ogona ciągnie się rząd długich, bardzo ostrych szpikulców, a na końcu jest ostra strzałka. Duża głowa sprawia wrażenie, jakby smok był młodym innego gatunku. Niewielkie, lecz mocne skrzydła pozwalają na niezbyt szybki lot. Straszliwiec Straszliwy może występować w wielu barwach. Najczęściej ich skóra jest koloru zieleni bądź brudnej żółci, lecz są w kolorystykach fioletowych bądź niebieskich. Zachowanie i tresura thumb|200px|Na szkoleniu Są ciekawskie i wścibskie, a także skłonne do bratobójczych walk w obronie terytorium. Pojedyncze Straszliwce nie są w stanie wyrządzić wielkich szkód, jednak te stworzenia potrafią działać stadnie. Mogą też być urocze i niesamowicie przyjazne. Lubią rywalizować z innymi smokami nawet dużo większymi od nich samych. By wytresować Straszliwca wystarczy nakarmić go jego ulubionym rarytasem, a mianowicie rybą. Należy też pokazać, iż nie ma się w stosunku do niego złych zamiarów. Moce i umiejętności Umiejętności i moce Straszliwca to: *'Odporność: '''Jest ognioodporny (jednakże tylko od zewnątrz, wewnątrz już nie). *'Ogień: 'Potrafi trafić w cel swoimi, choć małymi, ale za to niezwykle precyzyjnymi płomieniami. Słabości *małe rozmiary *świecące punkty, odwracające uwagę smoka *smoczymiętka *węgorze *niebieski oleander *smoczy korzeń *kontrola Oszołomostracha (lub innego Alfy) *wrzask Krzykozgona *śpiew Death Songa Jajo thumb|92pxJajo smoka zostało przedstawione w serialu jak i zarówno grze ''Rise of Berk. W grze ma ono owalny kształt oraz barwę osobnika, który ma się z niego wykluć, natomiast w serialu ma ono jedynie kolor zielony. Na jaju można zauważyć plamki które mogą być różnego koloru. Jajo jest stosunkowo dużej wielkości, przybiera rozmiary przybliżone do dużego osobnika tego gatunku. Pojawienie się ''Jak wytresować smoka Czkawka, obserwując zachowanie Szczerbatka w stosunku do świecącego punkcika (kiedy smok biegał za nim jak kot), wykorzystuje trik podczas Szkolenia, odwracając w ten sposób uwagę Straszliwca Straszliwego. Odkrywa też, że smoki nie są ognioodporne od środka, kiedy Szczerbatek strzela ogniem prosto w paszczę chcącego ukraść jego ryby Straszliwca. Później, kiedy Czkawka daje małemu smokowi rybę, a ten kładzie się koło niego, przytula i zasypia, chłopak dochodzi do wniosku, że wszystko, co wikingowie wiedzą na temat smoków to nie prawda. Book of Dragons Straszliwiec Straszliwy jest jednym z opisywanych smoków w krótkometrażówce ''Book of Dragons. ''Jeźdźcy smoków Dużo Straszliwców pojawia się w pierwszym odcinku pt. ''Jak się zakłada Smoczą Akademię. Kilka z nich atakuje Sączysmarka, inny kradnie jedzenie z domu jakiejś kobiety. W odcinku Folwark zwierzęcy Śledzik, usiłujący pogodzić smoki ze zwierzętami, przynosi jajo Straszliwca, które po chwili eksploduje. ''Obrońcy Berk W odcinku ''Niespodzianki spod spodu, jeden ze Straszliwców, lecąc w powietrzu, wyczuwa nieprzyjemną woń ze strony Pyskacza, która dezorientuje smoka następnie on uderza o ścianę. W odcinku Zemsta Sączysmark, żeby dostać się do kryjówki zorganizowanej przez bliźnięta, musi im przynieść Śpiewającego Straszliwca Straszliwego. Dokonuje tego, ale w międzyczasie mija konieczność korzystania z kryjówki. W odcinku Na szarym końcu jeźdźcy smoków urządzają konkurs, kto najlepiej wytresuje swojego własnego smoka. By szanse były wyrównane, każdy z nich dostaje Straszliwca. Później ich umiejętności zostają wykorzystane podczas obrony Berk przed atakiem Łupieżców. W odcinku Nieposkromiony apetyt Czkawka używa Straszliwca Straszliwego, by nadać list na Berk. Do tego samego celu Czkawka używa Straszliwca w odcinku [[Wyrzutki (część 2)|''Wyrzutki (część 2)]]. ''Race to the Edge Smoki te praktycznie nie pojawiają się w 3 sezonie, jednak jest wspomniane, iż używa się ich nadal jako poczty, z której korzysta m.in. Johann Kupczy. ''Świt Jeźdźców Smoków'' W tej krótkometrażówce wypuszczenie grupy Straszliwców ze skrzyni obwieszczało początek pierwszego oficjalnego wyścigu. ''Jak wytresować smoka 2 W filmie ''Jak wytresować smoka 2 wiele Straszliwców należy do Gothi. Co ciekawe, wszystkie są zielone. W grach ''Rise of Berk '' ''School of Dragons Straszliwce pojawiają się w grze School of Dragons, jednak nie pełnią tam zbyt ważnej roli. Są smokami dodatkowymi, pojawiają się tylko w Mini-Grach takich jak np. Eel Roast gdzie pełną rolę przeszkód, oraz w Alchemy Adventure. Są tam wspomagaczami. Spotykamy je też w Loki's Maze of Mayhem. Są tam jedną z przeszkód: jeśli dotkniemy smoka zaczynamy misję od nowa. Ciekawostki *Początkowo Straszliwiec Straszliwy miał pełnić w filmie o wiele większą rolę - miał być smokiem Czkawki, jakim był Osesek w książkach. *Straszliwiec Straszliwy jest smokiem bazowanym na powieściowym Ogrodowcu Pospolitym. *Do stworzenia odgłosów wydawanych przez Straszliwca Straszliwego użyto dźwięków chihuahua'y. *W 7 odcinku ''Obrońców Berk jeźdźcy tresują Straszliwce Straszliwe. *Jaja Straszliwca Straszliwego prawdopodobnie są największe w stosunku do wielkości ciała smoka wśród wszystkich gatunków. *Straszliwce Straszliwe potrafią śpiewać. *Straszliwce Straszliwe, dzięki swojej terytorialności, są wykorzystywane w poczcie lotniczej. *Straszliwce pełnią w filmach i serialu funkcję humorystycznego elementu oraz małych pupilków wikingów. *Ten smok potrafi chodzić po prostopadłych powierzchniach niczym gekon. Zobacz też en::Terrible Terror es::Terrible Terror ru:Жуткая жуть Kategoria:Gatunki smoków Kategoria:Ognista klasa Kategoria:Gatunki z filmów Kategoria:School of Dragons Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Kategoria:Straszliwce Straszliwe